Labyrinth Shuffle
by daughterofthe1king
Summary: First time doing this sort of thing and I had some fun with it...not my best work, but not too shabby either...let me know what you think


**1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever. **

**2. Put iTunes or your music program on shuffle and start playing songs. **

**3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either. **

**4. Do this for ten songs

* * *

**

**Flora's Secret – Enya**

They lay there for an eternity it seemed, drinking in the sights and scents and feelings that surrounded them. Music floated on the breeze in a cacophony of voices – the delicious harmonies of songbirds and fairies and even the somewhat distant sounds of the goblins.

She sighed as his fingers found her hand and traced delicate patterns on her palm. The sensation sent waves of pleasure through her body and she could not help the moan that escaped her lips. At the sound, he was hovering over her in a flash. The mischievous grin that she loved so well filled his face, softening the hard, angular lines that were familiar to the Fae creatures. He kissed her then as the amaranthine sky turned to the golden hues of sunset. Eternal lovers, she mused…

**First Time – Lifehouse**

Two broken hearts were brought together in one beautiful act of pain and pleasure. For Sarah it was her first love, her first night, her first and only…

There could be no other. Not when she held the heart of a King. No other would ever do.

Her parents had balked when she explained the situation. But meeting the Goblin King, they could not argue that even the unknown was somehow right for the daughter whose head had always been lost in another world. He was the only one she would ever love.

**It's Five O'Clock Somewhere – Alan Jackson**

"I quit."

"Darling, can you even do that?" The Goblin Queen asked curiously, standing behind her exasperated husband and wrapping her arms around his neck in a comforting gesture. "Wouldn't the Labyrinth just dissolve into chaos and anarchy?"

"At the moment, I really do not care, my dear," The Goblin King rubbed his forehead in frustrated anguish. The last goblin dispute had given him a massive migraine and Fae were not even supposed to have migraines. "So what do you say to you, me, and a bottle of my finest wine? We are on a holiday from now until I decide we are done."

"I suppose you could always just reorder time to fix any messes made in our absence," Sarah grinned mischievously as Jareth groaned.

"Now why on earth would I want to relive THIS day ever again?"

**Crash and Burn – Savage Garden**

She had felt the cold isolation that came when she realized the world was no longer her home. Those who loved her and knew her turned their backs as she sank deeper into the inward reflection that comes with experiencing the Underground's magic. She had SEEN another world and this world could no longer satisfy.

He listened for her voice in the midst of all the clamoring and murmurs of those he was attuned to inside and outside of his realm. She was alone and her world had turned its back on her. If she would just call him, he would catch her as she crashed and burned.

After all, he had given her the world once; why not offer his heart again? He could not fall apart any more than he already had. And he still loved her.

That one voice, her voice, filled his senses and he flew to bring her to the heavens. She would never be alone again.

**Bad Day – Alvin and the Chipmunks **

"If there is one goblin in this throne room when I reach three, every last one of you will be bogged!" Jareth roared and Sarah forced herself to keep a straight face. Normally her husband's threats were completely harmless, but on this day, she would not be surprised if he followed through.

Fortunately for the goblins, they managed to get the hint and disappeared quicker than she had ever seen them move – which was saying something.

"Bad day Jareth?" She asked, knowing his answer and enjoying the glare he leveled on her.

"I swear that I was insanely drunk when I agreed to rule Goblins," He insisted and winced as a chicken ran through the filth of the throne room.

"So this might be a bad time to tell you that we are going to have a baby then?" She asked mischievously and laughed when his eyes widened in horrified shock.

**Listen to Your Heart – DHT**

"Sarah please," Jareth pleaded in a whisper, the ghost of his voice wafting through every one of her dreams. "Do not say goodbye Sarah. I cannot live without you."

The dreams woke her every night and she did not know what caused them. Her heart was speaking, but she tried desperately to ignore it. Practically speaking, she should not still be dreaming about a mythical Goblin King. She was a grown woman with a mildly successful life in the 'real' world.

She just could not forget the man who had walked through her, connecting them in some mystical way when she was just a young girl. Her heart was half his before she even knew it was possible.

**Long Time Coming – Oliver James**

"It's about time you called me again," Jareth whispered in her ear as he held her tightly in his arms. "I was despairing that you would even remember me."

"Could I forget my heart?" Sarah sighed happily as he brushed kisses along her jaw, her lips, her hair. "You stole it from me when I was just a girl, and I just needed to grow up to see why I was so empty."

"So you understand what I offer you now?" The Goblin King asked quietly, hope coloring his voice.

"Take me home, Jareth. I belong with my heart. I kept searching for it in all the wrong places. Wasted so much time. But I am ready now."

"Say your right words Sarah."

"I wish the Goblin King would take me away right now…"

**My Place in this World – Michael W. Smith**

The new Goblin Queen stood on the hill overlooking the restored Labyrinth. She felt more than heard the Goblin King as he stepped up behind her on silent feet. She leaned into his arms as they wrapped around her in a protective gesture and sighed.

"I am sorry, precious one," He whispered in her ear. "I forget sometimes that you are not originally from here. You are so natural and bold and I left you to fend for yourself. A sheep among wolves."

"Your family is not the worst hurdle I have ever faced Jareth," She stated softly. "It will take some getting used to, but all I ask is that you stand by me. I conquered your labyrinth and will not run from the disapproval of your parents now. I need you though to help me find my place in this world."

"I promise you I will not leave your side."

**Kiss the Girl – Little Mermaid**

It happened several times. The first time was in her parent's bedroom as the tears trembled and she struggled to stay strong in the face of your disdain.

The second time was when you stood behind her on the hill overlooking the Labyrinth. She was scared but trying not to show it.

The third time was in the tunnels when you asked her how she liked your Labyrinth. Gods, she was going to make an amazing Queen of the Goblins. A piece of cake?

In the Escher Room, on top of the ruins, after the party was over…

You wanted so badly to kiss her and you only gave in when she slept – dancing in your arms again.

**What a Wonderful World – Louis Armstrong**

"Technically, this song makes no sense. The Underground sky is not blue," Robert commented offhandedly as he danced with his now married daughter. "And the jury is still out on whether this is really a wonderful world."

"At least we brought some traditions from Above into the wedding ceremony Dad."

"And you brought us. That is all I wanted," He said as Jareth, King of the Goblins stole his daughter away for their second dance as a married couple.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, little bit different and completely new fandom but I had to try it out...my computer went out again which explains why my other story is on hold for so long...hoping to finish it up soon...for now, you will have to be satisfied with this one!**


End file.
